


Матрёшка (matrioska)

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soledad del asesino, la fría daga del pasado. Dos mitades, tanto de Clint como de Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Матрёшка (matrioska)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatoveja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gatoveja).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> Escrito para el AI 2012 de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

_Ayer pasó el pasado lentamente,_

_con su vacilación definitiva,_

_sabiéndote infeliz y a la deriva,_

_con tus dudas selladas en la frente._

_**** _

_Ayer pasó el pasado por el puente,_

_y se llevó tu libertad cautiva,_

_cambiando su silencio en carne viva,_

_por tus leves alarmas de inocente._

_**** _

_Ayer pasó el pasado con su historia,_

_y su deshilachada incertidumbre,_

_con su huella de espanto y de reproche._

_**** _

_Fue haciendo del dolor una costumbre,_

_sembrando de fracasos tu memoria,_

_y dejándote a solas con la noche._

_**** _

**Mario Benedetti.**

__****  
  
** **

_Somos espectros del mundo del espectáculo, Clint. Bailando al son de una música olvidada hace ya tiempo._

Clint recuerda cuando Natasha le dijo esas palabras, mientras esperaban a que el objetivo hiciera un movimiento nuevo. Agazapados detrás de un muro de ladrillo gris, con las sombras haciéndoles invisibles en la noche de Boston. Ambos con la mirada clavada en la mesa doce, donde un hombre calvo, bigote hirsuto y dedos finos, agitaba su copa mientras reía de algo que la distancia les impedía discernir. Una mujer al otro lado de la mesa sonreía tímidamente ataviada en un apretado traje azul que marcaba toda su figura.

Entonces él se había girado para mirar a Natasha, su rostro perfilado por las sombras, el color caoba de su pelo casi negro en la oscuridad. Esperaba ver en su rostro una de sus sonrisas que hacía esas misiones más amenas, él respondiéndole después con una anécdota sobre bailes y el circo. Pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, seria, fija, su cuerpo en una postura en apariencia relajada pero tensa a ojos de Clint. La conocía demasiado bien. Sabía lo que quería decir con esas palabras, un pasado que nunca volvería pero el cual ella, aún así, no dejaba atrás. Y él tampoco.

El problema es cuando ese pasado se vuelve oscuro, un borrón en tu vida que no quieres recordar pero, insistente, aflora en el presente intentando hundirte. Siempre suprimiéndolo para seguir adelante, acosándote al cerrar los ojos en forma de pesadilla. Y todo, todo había cambiado desde lo de Nueva York. Sobre todo en Natasha.

Ahora Clint está ahí sentado, encima de la cama, arco en mano apuntando a una ventana del edificio de enfrente. Las gotas le caen sobre la mano, la punta de la flecha empapada, la humedad de la lluvia apreciándose en el aire de la habitación. Lleva nueve días lloviendo sin parar en la ciudad de Nueva York, como intentando limpiarse a sí misma de algo que la infecta. Quizás queriendo borrar las manchas en el asfalto que se resisten, el aire enrarecido que se respira desde aquel fatídico día en el cual una parte de esa gran ciudad se vio reducida a escombros.

Ha pasado el tiempo desde entonces, ¿ocho, diez meses, un año? No está seguro. Pero en las caras de la gente se sigue leyendo la tristeza de la pérdida, la inseguridad que sienten a pesar de saber que ahí fuera hay gente, superhéroes como les gusta decir, que les van a proteger. Una minoría creciente les llama terroristas.

Ojo de Halcón no se siente un superhéroe a pesar de su nombre en clave. Da igual lo que la gente diga, lo que la televisión muestre una y otra vez como una victoria para unos y un desastre para otros. Nadie entenderá nunca por lo que han tenido que pasar esos _superhéroes_. Un niño inocente disfrazándose de él, todo morado arco en mano, no conoce los demonios que le asaltan a una persona como él. Ha pasado tantas horas delante del psicólogo de S.H.I.E.L.D después de cada misión que ha decidido no llevar la cuenta, el sillón de cuero marrón ya conoce la forma de su cuerpo, y él cada tic del hombre que tiene delante suya durante hora y media tras cada misión. En realidad ve esas sesiones como una pérdida de tiempo, pero Fury siempre insiste.

Clint suelta la cuerda del arco, la flecha atravesando la distancia entre los edificios en menos de un segundo. El escaso viento y la lluvia siendo poco impedimento en la trayectoria.

Él siempre le obedece.

La flecha se clava en el pecho del objetivo.

Natasha no.

****

\---

****

No le ha sido difícil neutralizar al guardia, un movimiento controlado del brazo y la presión justa en el cuello. Las llaves deslizándose entre los dedos del hombre y cayendo con un ruido metálico al suelo. No hay nadie más a la vista como puede comprobar, el puesto de control a cincuenta metros de su posición pero desierto. El último guardia ahora tumbado a sus pies como una marioneta sin vida.

El resto de los guardias están ocupados en el piso de abajo, la fiesta privada de Yuri Lébedev -importante mecenas del arte ruso antiguo y encargado del tráfico de información de la URSS a espaldas de la sociedad -, es lo principal para el servicio de seguridad. Así que se desliza por el pasillo de la derecha, las cámaras de vigilancia ahora desactivadas, el silencio acompañando cada paso que dan sus pies descalzos, zapatos en mano. Acaba ante una puerta doble de madera, adornada con una plaqueta metálica en la que figura un nombre en letra cirílica. La luz de una ventana ilumina la madera oscura, en el exterior la noche reina fría con la nieve cubriéndolo todo.

Comprueba su atuendo.  La blusa de seda blanca mostrando lo suficiente pero sin ser descarado, los tacones negros - ahora en sus pies de nuevo - estilizando sus piernas visibles bajo una falda negra lisa. Ajustándose la blusa, llama a la puerta dos veces con total calma. El sonido de unos pasos se deja oír a continuación junto al ruido de la manilla y los goznes de la puerta. Un rostro ancho y gordo, caucásico, le da la bienvenida, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños. Ella sonríe tímidamente, un gesto de disculpa programado.

\- ¿El señor Drojovski? -pregunta con voz dulce.

El hombre frunce el ceño levemente y la mira fijamente a los ojos. Ajustándose las gafas gruesas que se apoyan sobre el puente de una nariz grasienta, como intentando buscar algo en su mirada. Seguidamente la mira de arriba a abajo. Parece darse por contento con lo que ve y asiente.

\- El mismo, ¿qué desea, señorita...?

\- Valérievich. Tatiana Valérievich.

\- Tatiana - repite el hombre, como saboreando el nombre mientras su mirada se posa en el escote de su blusa. Hace mucho tiempo que está acostumbrada a esas reacciones, pero la repulsión es algo automático aún no reflejándose en su rostro.

\- Ivanov me dijo que le encontraría aquí -dice, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta -. Creo recordar que me dijo que toda mujer debería conocer al señor Drojovski -pronuncia el apellido alargando las palabras mientras desliza la mano por el marco-, y ya que la fiesta está resultando ser tan aburrida...

Drojovski sigue cada uno de sus movimientos. Se lleva una mano a la cadera y él posa la mirada sobre ella, sonríe ampliamente y él también lo hace. Hombres. Fáciles de dominar cuando ven algo que les gusta.

\- Artiom.

Ella esboza un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Llámame Artiom -le dice, tragando saliva. Un paso hacia atrás y un ademán con el brazo, invitación clara a su despacho.

Tatiana Valérievich sonríe por dentro. Extiende una mano y él se la coje, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

****

\--

****

Artiom Drojovski yace sentado con la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, inconsciente por completo, su cuerpo grueso hundiéndose en el sofá. No han sido ni cinco minutos desde que la puerta se cerró. Los ronquidos no tardan en inundar la estancia, mientras Natasha Romanoff se levanta de entre sus piernas, bajándose la falda y abrochándose un botón de la blusa.

Tiene tiempo de sobra, el Beso de la Viuda deja inconsciente a la persona durante horas, pero no quiere estar ahí más de la cuenta. No puede confiarse, cualquier imprevisto puede ocurrir y cuanto antes vuelva a la fiesta, mejor.

Sus ojos escanean la habitación. Un escritorio, un ventanal, numerosas estanterías y un solo cuadro entre dos de ellas, un óleo por lo que puede apreciar. Obviamente se trata de un autoretrato de Drojovski, ego humano llevado al plano físico.

Empieza a buscar su objeto de interés, lo primero descartar los lugares fáciles. Inspecciona la superficie del escritorio, moviendo papeles con cautela, un abrecartas, una caja de puros, un marco de plata con una foto de familia. Nada interesante. El maletín negro bajo el mueble carente de información relevante. Sigue buscando. El típico uso del doble fondo en el cajón, la caja fuerte oculta tras el cuadro, un libro palanca acceso a una habitación secreta. Natasha descarta esas opciones tras una rápida comprobación. Sus ojos se posan entonces sobre el globo terráqueo que tiene a metro y medio de ella. La gran orbe terráquea posada sobre una estructura de madera bajo una de las ventanas.

Es antiguo, como nota por su color marrón y el trazado de las líneas. Madera, no plástico, al tacto. Original seguramente, no una reproducción. Las fronteras de los países distando mucho de las del presente. Pasa los dedos cuidadosamente por la hendidura que parte en dos la esfera, buscando algún mecanismo de apertura. Nada. Quizás el arco que marca los grados de la tierra le da mayor suerte, y ahí lo tiene, una pequeña ruedecita apenas perceptible a simple vista pero que sus dedos encuentran al pasar por el grado sesenta. Suena el sonido de un mecanismo.

En el interior del globo encuentra un sobre marrón, ligero, sin ninguna marca escrita. Lo abre desenrollando el hilo del cierre. Un rápido vistazo a su interior le basta para comprobar que es lo que estaba buscando. Deja todo como estaba, cerrando el mecanismo, el sobre de vuelta a su lugar. El objeto que contenía, una tarjeta SD, cayendo dentro de su bolso.

\- _Da svidan'ya, milyiy1*_ \- se despide, bolso bajo el brazo, sin mirar a la forma humana que duerme en el sofá. Se lleva una mano a la oreja una vez sale del despacho, la puerta cerrándose con el clic característico.

\- Furia, tengo los datos -dice, activando el micro-intercomunicador, mira a ambos lados del pasillo, _todo despejado_ se dice mentalmente, y prosigue el camino de vuelta.

\- Bien hecho, agente Romanoff - le responde la voz grave de Nick Furia -. ¿Y Drojosvki?

\- Teniendo una placentera relación con su sofá.

\- Natasha...

¿Es un tono de reproche lo que escucha? Resulta gracioso en cierto modo.

\- Tranquilo, lo he dejado dormido. No tiene rasguño alguno por el que tengas que preocuparte.

Furia no olvida fácilmente. Aquello solo había sido un error, su temple roto en un mal momento.

\- Le espera una sorpresa en la fiesta. No se demore en volver, agente Romanoff.

Natasha frunce el ceño. Va a preguntar, pero la comunicación se ha cortado.

No se encuentra con nadie en su regreso al piso inferior, salvo los cuerpos de los guardias en el suelo, que siguen inconscientes. La música empieza a llegar a sus oídos cuando baja las escaleras y se interna en otro pasillo, una pieza de Tchaikovsky. Las notas de la Sinfonía nº 5. La marcha hacia el destino fatal que reina en la existencia de las personas, le dijeron una vez que significaba la obra, el recuerdo acompañado de una voz grave y un rostro armonioso. No. Natasha se quita de la cabeza el recuerdo, alojándolo a un rincón de su mente, no es momento para ello. Tiene que encontrarse con el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D entre los asistentes a la fiesta, esa es la prioridad.

Encuentra el cuarto de baño donde hace horas ha dejado una bolsa preparada, guardada en el cubo de basura del último cubículo. Entra y cierra la puerta con pestillo, las últimas notas de violín difuminándose en el aire. Se cambia de ropa con rapidez, un vestido de muselina verde que desliza con soltura, la textura suave de la tela sobre su cuerpo reemplazando a su anterior atuendo. Una abertura en la pierna permitiéndole mayor libertad de movimiento que la estrecha falda negra, los rizos cayéndole por la espalda descubierta, los cuales ordena con un pequeño peine.

Vuelve a guardarlo todo dentro del cubo, atenta a si alguien entra al baño. Corre el pestillo y sale del pequeño cubículo. Se mira en el espejo, la barra color carmín deslizándose sobre sus labios como último retoque, y sale al pasillo.

Una camarera con una bandeja vacía pasa por su lado, escaleras abajo, seguramente camino a las cocinas. En la sala, el baile ha finalizado por el momento y todos parecen disfrutar de una copa de champán en las manos. Cuchichean entre sí, expectantes. Natasha se pregunta por qué, pero entonces el anfitrión de la fiesta hace aparición. Yuri Lébedev se abre paso entre los asistentes, alto y sonriente acompañado de una joven. Las novias de Yuri, nunca pasando de la treintena, ni casi de la veintena.

\- Buenas noches a todos - dice en voz alta, cogiendo una copa que le ofrece una camarera -. Me alegra veros a todos aquí reunidos, amigos míos. Señor Kozlov. Madam Kuznetsova.

Natasha lo observa desde una esquina de la sala, apoyada sutilmente contra una columna, copa en mano también.

\- Estás preciosa esta noche - le susurra de repente una voz.

 _Clint._ Reconoce la voz perfectamente, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Natasha se gira.

Con un elegante esmoquin negro y camisa blanca debajo, Clint le sonríe, inclinándose levemente para besarle la mano.

\- Cuánto tiempo.

Natasha le mira a los ojos. No esperaba reencontrarse con él y los recuerdos la atenazan de repente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta, desviando la mirada y tomando un sorbo de su copa. Las burbujas le hacen cosquillas en la lengua. Suena una ¡Viva la madre Rusia! y todos brindan a la vez, las risas llenando por completo la sala.

\- Yo también te echaba menos, Tatiana.

\- Te creía en Bangladesh -comenta, recuerda que Furia se lo nombró por encima antes de emprender viaje a Moscú.

\- Terminé antes de lo previsto -empieza a sonar la música de nuevo, las primeras notas del contrabajo -. ¿Me permite este baile, señorita Valiérevich?

\- ¿Y a quién le debo el placer? -le pregunta, sonriéndole tímidamente.

\- Puedes llamarme Victor.

 _Victor._ Se permite reír. Clint le mira ofendido, como un niño pequeño, mientras la lleva del brazo hasta el centro de la sala. La copa de champán olvidada sobre una de las tantas mesas. Una voz se une a la melodía que está sonando. Grave, de una mujer. La letra grabada en su mente desde pequeña.

****

_Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,_

_Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;_

_Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,_

_Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy._

****

_Katyusha*_. Rusia, siempre viviendo en el pasado. Al igual que ella después de todo.

Es una versión alterada de la original, con la sola presencia de un instrumento de cuerda y una voz. Pero eso no quita alma a la canción. Se deja deslizar por la sala por los brazos de Clint. Una vuelta, dos, paso. Cabeza alta, paso, paso, paso, vuelta. El baile algo tan natural en ella como para otros el montar en bicicleta. Sus pies echando de menos el movimiento grácil de seguir el ritmo de la música. Hace mucho que su ritmo es muy distinto, el de sus pies, el de su vida.

Se deja deslizar por la sala entre los brazos de Clint. Una vuelta, dos, paso. Cabeza alta, paso, paso, paso, vuelta. El baile algo tan natural en ella como para otros el montar en bicicleta. Sus pies echando de menos el movimiento grácil de seguir el ritmo de la música. Hace mucho que su ritmo es muy distinto, el de sus pies, el de su vida.

 

_Vykhodila, pesnyu zavodila_

_Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,_

_Pro togo, kotorogo lyubila,_

_Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla._

Clint no es un experto bailando. Pero sus pasos, aunque algo torpes, la llevan lo mejor posible, nadie se fije en ellos más de la cuenta. La falda de su vestido levantándose al vuelo con cada vuelta.

****

_Oy, ty pesnya, pesenka devich'ya,_

_Ty leti za yasnym solntsem vsled,_

_I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e_

_Ot Katyushi pereday privet._

****

Vuela sobre el sol radiante, hacia el soldado en el lejano frente.

\- Tenemos nuevo objetivo común, ¿emocionada?

\- ¿Destino?

\- Meknès.

Sudáfrica. Hora de decir adiós a Rusia.

****

\--

****

Marruecos, _al-Magrib_ como lo llaman los lugareños. Han llegado hace dos horas a Meknès, al noreste de la capital del país, la puerta de Bab Mansour dándoles la bienvenida a la ciudad. El calor del desierto próximo pegándose a la piel, la arena colándose debajo de sus ropas. Donde tienen su estancia, un barrio sencillo lleno de toldos y casas de adobe.

La noche se les ha echado encima montando el equipo. El radar y el ordenador con el programa de rastreo activo emite un pitido a intervalos regulares en un esquina de la estancia principal. Al otro lado, dos camas sencillas adornadas con telas blancas. Natasha está sentada en una de ellas, las manos ocupadas con su cinturón, haciendo la comprobación rutinaria del arsenal. Las pistolas sobre la mesilla esperando su turno.

Clint no puede dejar de observar a Natasha, preguntándose cuándo han empezado a no hablarse. Apenas unas pocas palabras en la fiesta, menos aún en el avión, un gesto de saludo con la cabeza en el despacho de Fury y cero en el vuelo a Marruecos. Casi echa de menos las burlas de la gran Natasha Romanoff y sus miradas asesinas.

\- Deberías dormir -le dice de repente. Es pronto, pero quedan horas hasta que el objetivo se mueva. La mejor opción refrescarse para más tarde.

Natasha niega con la cabeza.

\- Clint, no insistas.

No es la primera vez que escucha esa respuesta. Ojalá fuera la última.

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti, Nat - le responde, ella dándole la espalda. El rostro oculto, su pelo una cascada roja de rizos que le cae por debajo de los hombros. Nota que le ha crecido el pelo desde la última vez que compartieron misión.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas -responde, pasando a desmontar una de las pistolas. El ruido metálico de la corredera del arma acentuando el tono cortante de la respuesta.

Ahí está la distancia entre los dos. Fría como el hielo. La muñeca rusa, intentado esconder su verdadera personalidad tras una capa de indiferencia, seriedad, casi frialdad. Luchando contra el mundo de forma constante.

\- Lo haré igualmente.

Porque Clint nunca se rinde. Nunca lo hará.

\- ¿Sabes el lema de Marruecos? -le pregunta Natasha de repente, levantando la mirada. Clint niega con la cabeza -. _Allāh, al-Watan, al-Malik._ Dios, patria, rey. No creo en dios alguno ni tengo patria, por lo consiguiente tampoco tengo rey.

\- Natasha...

\- No, déjame hablar Clint -le corta, dejando la pistola a un lado junto a al cargador -. Sólo debo lealtad a S.H.I.E.L.D., por el momento. El resto carece de importancia salvo la misión. No intentes entenderme. Si por mí fuera, haría la misión sola.

Las palabras de Natasha duelen, levemente. Pero Clint sabe que no son del todo ciertas. Por mucho que se cierre en sí misma, la conoce.

\- _Artelnyi gorshok gusche kipit*._

Natasha enarca una ceja.

\- ¿Ruso? No me lo esperaba de ti - la sorpresa se le refleja en la voz.

\- Me aburro demasiado. O quizás quiero entenderte cuando me insultas.

\- _Eblan*._

\- Eres cruel, ¿lo sabes? Sé suficiente ruso para saber qué es eso.

Por un momento, una sonrisa asoma en los labios de Natasha. Clint la aprecia a pesar de la distancia. Él también sonríe.

Suena de repente música fuera, primero de forma suave pero aumentando cada vez más a cada segundo. El sonido de unos tambores seguido de una algarabía de voces. Natasha intercambia una mirada con él, se levanta del camastro cogiendo una túnica color crema y se dirige al pasillo que da al exterior. Clint le imita.

Se asoman a la puerta principal encontrándose con la calle repleta de gente, túnicas largas de colores claros que se reflejan a la luz de las lámparas que cuelgan de las casas. Es noche cerrada, la luna invisible en el firmamento. La cacofonía de voces, gritos de celebración y éxtasis alzándose hacia el cielo. Parece que todos los habitantes han salido a inundar las calles, gente de todas las edades, desde niños a ancianos. Haciendo sonar tambores unos, otros portando banderas negras adornadas con letras arábigas en blanco, indescifrables a los ojos de Clint.

\- _Aid el Mawlid_ -responde Natasha leyendo su mirada, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados -. Nuestro objetivo no podía haber elegido una fecha más concurrida para viajar a Meknès.

\- Creo que debería de leer más a fondo los informes.

\- Deberías.

\- Bueno, te tengo a ti - sonríe Clint, Natasha le mira de reojo con una mezcla de reproche y una pizca de diversión -. Y este Aid el Mawid...

\- Mawlid - le rectifica, ambos volviendo al interior de la casa. La procesión de gente siguiendo su curso hacia cual sea su destino.

Clint hace un mohín, _Mawlid_. Tecnicismos.

\- Es la celebración del nacimiento del profeta, una fiesta sagrada para los musulmanes.

\- Ajá - asiente Clint, se siente cada vez más fuera de lugar. La cultura no es precisamente su fuerte -. Espero que no nos resulte un problema. No quiero encontrarme corriendo con toda esa gente detrás mía.

\- La celebración juega a nuestro favor. Nadie se fijará en nosotros más de lo normal. No mientras llevemos esto - dice, tirando de la tela de su túnica.

Clint asiente, dejándose caer en el camastro de espaldas. El techo lleno de manchas no identificables. Natasha, al lado suyo, vuelve a su rutina con las armas.

****

\--

****

No sabe cuando, pero en algún momento Clint se ha quedado dormido. Abre los ojos de repente, como sobresaltado, su cuerpo en posición defensiva de forma automática. Una manta cayendo al suelo, la respiración acelerada y una breve capa de sudor impregnándole la piel. Los restos borrosos del sueño que estaba teniendo difuminándose en su mente.

Agita la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Los abre al segundo siguiente, estos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la estancia. El ordenador sigue pintando en una esquina de forma rítmica. La noche, fría, silenciosa salvo por un llanto que percibe en la lejanía.

Pero no es un llanto, como percibe al despertarse por completo. Es una melodía, una voz armónica pero desgarradora al mismo tiempo que viene de fuera, acompañada por lo que parece ser un coro de voces graves. Reemplazando a los fuertes golpes de los tambores, la piel estirada sobre madera lacada, y la alegría de la festividad. Casi parece algo fúnebre.

Clint se levanta del camastro, comprueba que está todo en orden y se percata de que Natasha no está. Frunce el ceño ante ello, cree recordar a Natasha sentada en el otro camastro, observándole y susurrando algo que le sonó a spakoynoy nochi5 antes de darle la espalda. Creía haberse acostumbrado a esas alturas al maldito _jet lag_.

Se mueve por la habitación, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Lo que más cerca encuentra es una lámpara, que enciende para buscar al menos su arco, sintiéndose desconfiado. Lo saca de debajo de una cómoda, una caja negra que le es inseparable en toda sus misiones. Va a abrirlo pero de repente recuerda que Natasha, cuando no podía dormir, solía salir fuera a observar la noche. Le gustaba sentarse en la azotea, o apoyarse en la barandilla del balcón para observar el movimiento del mundo o la quietud del paisaje, dependiendo del lugar a que la misión los llevaba.

En la azotea es donde la encuentra, de pie al borde la misma, mirando hacia algo que parece tener en las manos. Sopla una ligera brisa que refresca a Clint y juega con el cabello de Natasha. Se acerca a ella poniéndose al lado suya. En la calle, la gente ahora calla, sentada en el suelo unos, de pie otros. A cinco calles se alza una mezquita donde la gente parece concentrarse más, la voz que canta procediendo seguramente de allí.

\- Cantan honrando el nacimiento de Muhammad. Es precioso, ¿verdad?

\- Es como si alguien llorase -responde.

\- Se puede llorar de felicidad -le replica, alzando la mirada hacia él -. Aunque apenas experimentemos eso.

\- Natasha -ella baja la mirada de nuevo.

Es una moneda lo que sostiene en las manos, juguetea con ella entre sus dedos con mirada seria.

\- La encontré entre los escombros de Nueva York -responde a la pregunta muda de Clint. Es una moneda de un dólar, plateada, toda una rareza -. ¿Piensas en ello, Clint?

\- ¿En qué? - cree saber la respuesta.

\- Nueva York, toda esa destrucción.

\- Deja de torturarte, Natasha. Somos como esta moneda, ¿lo ves? -le dice, cogiendo la moneda de su mano, volteándola entre sus dedos -. Una cara refleja el mundo de las sombras en el que nos movemos, misiones y objetivos. La otra - la gira -, es lo que somos ahora, fuera trajes e identidades secretas. Nunca olvides quién eres, Nat. No dejes que una acapare a la otra.

Natasha le mira fijamente y a Clint le duele lo que ve.

\- Dame la mano.

\- Clint.

\- Tú dámela.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea -responde, desviando la mirada. Pero es tarde, Clint ha visto las pequeñas lágrimas que pugnan por salir en sus ojos.

\- Shhhh, Nat - la calla, dando un paso hacia delante. Acercándose a ella y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara . Clint sabe que lo que está haciendo es una idiotez, que Natasha puede darle un puñetazo en cualquier momento, pero no le importa. La rodea lentamente con sus brazos, notando la calidez de su cuerpo bajo la túnica, su respiración en el cuello.

Los segundos pasan, la tensión en Clint reflejada en sus manos inquietas, pero entonces nota como ella se inclina hacia él, respondiendo con timidez. La cabeza sobre su hombro, el olor de su pelo, la suavidad de una mano que rodea su cuello para acercarse más a él. Como agarrándose a un ancla para no ahogarse.

Nunca se permiten el contacto. No de ese modo. Pero a veces incluso los asesinos necesitan sentir el calor humano de otra persona. Aunque sea solo en forma un simple abrazo cargando de sentimientos ocultos.

\- Estoy aquí, siempre -le susurra, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Delinea con un dedo la línea de su mandíbula, observando la belleza de esa muñeca rusa de ojos tristes que observa el mundo como si fuera un continuo campo de batalla.

A veces se encuentra preguntándose en su soledad como una persona como ella ha llegado a convertirse en la famosa Viuda Negra. Su pasado oculto por un pesado velo negro del que él sólo ha atisbado una leve parte escrita en un informe de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nunca le pregunta y no lo necesita en realidad. La Habitación Roja, el KGB. No le importa sus actos del pasado, la sangre que ella dice tener en las manos. Él tampoco está libre de pecado pero es la vida que han decidido tener. Dura, sí. Sin un futuro cierto, también.

Son asesinos. No se les permite dudar. No se les permite errar. Unos dicen que la escarcha hiela sus corazones, haciéndoles incapaces de sentir. Incapaces de amar. Clint los llama necios. Porque ahí tiene a Natasha, su esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos, el latido de su corazón cabalgando al ritmo del suyo mientras comparten un beso repentino, necesitado. Sus labios buscándose sin que apenas sus dueños se hayan dado cuenta.

Se separan al cabo de unos segundos, apoyándose en la frente del otro, labios húmedos, y un silencio entre ambos de entendimiento. Los dedos de Clint acariciando la mejilla de Natasha, la mano de ella apoyada en su hombro. Lo saben. Saben que se tienen el uno para el otro en la adversidad, para compartir un dolor que es similar para ambos. Para compartir la senda oscura del asesino. El día de mañana puede que sea incierto, pero en los brazos del uno y del otro pueden sentir, aunque sea por unos minutos o unas horas, un mínimo de calma y comprensión.

No tienen por qué estar solos.

Y no lo estarán.

****

**FIN.**

******  
  
**

1 Da svidan'ya, milyiy: Hasta la vista, querido.

2 Katyusha: Es una canción soviética (una de las más populares) de tiempos de guerra. La letra habla sobre una chica que añoraba a su amado, que estaba en el servicio militar.

3Artelnyi gorshok gusche kipit: Trabajar en equipo produce mejores resultados (proverbio ruso)

4 Eblan: Idiota.

5 Spakoynoy nochi: Buenas noches.


End file.
